The Electricity Battle
The Electricity Battle is the second episode of the second season of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: Last time, Max became the representative of Donald Trump, and now he heads to challenge the gym leader of Mauville City. Ash: We are finally here May: At the Mauville gym Paul: Now you have a gym leader battle. Barry: And then when you win you might get your 3rd badge. Vivi: I hope you do good Max -kisses him on the lips- Donald Trump: Do well, you are my representative. Alex Jones: The world depends on you. Roger Stone: Yes, the world depends on you. Max: Okay. *go to Mauville Gym* I have come to challenge you. Wattson: Hello there, Max, its been a while. So now you want to challenge me, well, challenge accepted. Referee: The battle between Wattson the Gym Leader and Max the Challenger will now begin! Max: Go Marshtomp! *sends out Marshtomp* Wattson: Go Magnemite! Max: Go Marshtomp, Use Mud Shot! Marshtomp: -uses Mud Shot- Wattson: Magnemite, use Swift Magnemite: -uses Swift- Marshtomp: -uses Mud Shot on Magnemite- Magnemite: -is defeated- Referee: Magnemite is unable to battle, Marshtomp is the winner Ash: Max is winning this. May: He is off to a good start. Paul: The gym leader might strategize to get around the immunity to electric type attacks, just as I did once. Barry: That might not be good. Vivi: You can win this, Max. Wattson: Go, Magneton -sends out Magneton- Max: Easy. Marshtomp, Use Mudshot! Marshtomp: -uses Mud Shot- Wattson: Magneton, use SonicBoom. Magneton: -uses SonicBoom- Marshtomp: -is hit, and uses Water Gun- Wattson: Magneton, use Magnet Bomb Magneton: -uses Magnet Bomb- Max: Wattson, I like that move but Marshtomp, Use Mud Shot! Marshtomp: -uses Mud Shot- Magneton: -is defeated- Referee: Magneton is unable to battle, Marshtomp is the winner! Wattson: So you like Magnet Bomb, it's an interesting move. Max: I'll teach it some day. Wattson: Go, Magnezone -sends out Magnezone- Max: What?! Ash: He never had that before. May: He had Voltorb before, but it seems like he isn't using it. Paul: That's going to be a very powerful Pokemon to fight. Barry: Max, you can do something to beat it. Vivi: Yes, Max, good luck getting the 3rd badge! Wattson: I have good strategies for this fight. Magnezone, use Metal Sound! Magnezone: -uses Metal Sound- Max: Marshtomp, Use Mud Shot again! Marshtomp: -uses Mud Shot- Magnezone: -uses Metal Sound- Max: Marshtomp, Use Water Gun! Wattson: Magnezone, use Tri Attack! Marshtomp: -uses Water Gun- Magnezone: -uses Tri Attack- Max: Use Mud Shot! Marshtomp: -is hit and uses Mud Shot- Wattson: Magnezone, use Flash Cannon! Magnezone: -uses Flash Cannon- Marshtomp: -is hit, is weakened and used Mud Shot- Magnezone: -is defeated- Referee: Magnezone is unable to battle, Marshtomp is the winner, the victory goes to Max! Ash: Max did it! May: Now he has 3 badges. Paul: He did pretty well to beat Wattson. Barry: Now where do we go next? Vivi: Good job! Wattson: Here's your badge, the Dynamo Badge! Also, some TMs for you, they contain Shock Wave and Flash Cannon. Max: Thanks, Wattson. Everyone, I had a 3rd badge! Jessie: Well, whats our next plan for Pikachu? James: I don't know, but maybe we can take it, and that Marshtomp there, it looks weakened. Meowth: Its probably the battle with that Gym Leader, if the Gym Leader was a tough opponent. Archie: We'll be with you, Tommy, serving you. Magma: And the groups will put aside our differences to serve you. Tommy: Um... Hillary, Why are these groups like Magma and Aqua are here? Hillary: Me and Bill and Barack were the real founders of those groups. But you can keep a secret, can you? Tommy: Well, okay, I can keep your secret. (Meanwhile outside of Mauville Gym) Max: Well I got my 3rd badge! Ash: The next gym would be at Lavaridge City. May: Though be wary, that gym has fire types. Paul: You already have the types you need to get through that gym. Barry: Yes, of course you do! Vivi: -kisses Max- Once you have 4 badges, you'll be halfway to the Pokemon League! Jessie: We are still wanting to snatch those Pokemon. James: Meowth, how goes the claws! Meowth: In working order -grabs Pikachu and Marshtomp using claws attached to the balloon- Max: Hey, give them back! Ash: Team Rocket really can't give up. May: What will we do to make them finally give up? Paul: Sometimes, I don't even really know anymore. Barry: If you think you can get away, you are mistaken. Vivi: Give the Pokemon back! Alex Jones: Who are those 3 criminals up there? Roger Stone: Are they common criminals? Donald Trump: Or are they in league with Team Magma or Aqua? Max: They are criminals, from an organization called Team Rocket, the organization's crimes vary from petty theft and murder, to world domination and science experiments. (Meanwhile in Tommy's side) Tommy: Members, Please save my friends for me from Team Rocket. Team Rocket shouldn't interfere in our affairs! Maxie: We will save them. Archie: While we are organizations, the stuff we do is frail compared to those guys. Team Rocket: -says the motto- Max: We can battle you! Ash: Yeah, I wont stop till I get Pikachu back! May: Yeah, we'll battle! Paul: You should not have come! Barry: All of you need to quit that organization! Vivi: You three can easily ruin a day! Team Magma and Archie: -show up- Team Magma: We didn't exactly come to save you from these criminals. Team Archie: We need to form Team Rocket that they need to stay out of our affairs. Alex Jones: Team Magma and Aqua working together? Roger Stone: That will never be good. Donald Trump: I will make sure that they all disband when I become President. Hillary Clinton: You might definitely want to get out of here. Jessie: I don't trust you on your presidency. Bill Clinton: Some day, I might declare war on your leader. James: You mean our boss? Bill Clinton: Yeah, Giovanni is your leader. Alex Jones: He wants to declare war? Roger Stone: Two potentially bad people at war could be dangerous. Donald Trump: We could defeat the winning side if they win. Jessie: What are these people doing here? James: We didn't expect them to come here! Meowth: -manages to send a message to Giovanni- Bill Clinton wants to declare war on you, and we're blasting off again! Max: I didn't expect those groups to come. Ash: Neither did I. May: Neither did all of us. Paul: What are they doing here? Barry: And why were Bill Clinton and Hillary Clinton with them? Vivi: I thought those two people were good? Alex Jones: The organizations were under the command of Bill and Hillary the entire time! Roger Stone: How dare they form an organization! Donald Trump: I will deal with the two when I become President. Abu Bakr Al-Baghdadi: Well, yes, we do work for her, she founded the organizations, and when she wins, we will destroy the world. Osama Bin Laden: But for now, we need to leave. Alex Jones: That is a serious threat. Roger Stone: It's very tough. Donald Trump: Maybe the election should come around faster so they can't win. Max: These terrorists are dangerous. Ash: Who would have known that a Presidential candidate founded their groups. May: Yeah, that's not a very nice secret! Paul: Should we get involved? Barry: No, these are the people that kill in order to try to force people to be Islamic. Vivi: I wont let them hurt you, Max. Reporter: Mr. Trump, Do you think the media is rigged? Donald Trump: Yes, They are desperately trying to attack or sabotage me. Max: Donald Trump better win this or we are screwed! Ash: He's right, you need to win! May: The whole world is at stake if you don't win. Paul: America, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola might all be in danger. Barry: So we need you as the President. Vivi: Though what if they put spies in your group or assassinated you or usurped you. I am meaning that they could put a John Fitzgerald Kennedy assassination on you. Jesse Ventura: Did you say JFK assassination? Max: Who's that? Ash: Who are you? May: What are you doing here? Paul: Why are you here? Barry: What is going on? Vivi: Um, yes. Alex Jones: That's Jesse Ventura, I interviewed him a while back. Donald Trump: I met him 12 years ago. Roger Stone: Hello there, Jesse! Jesse Ventura: Hm, Nice to meet you! Max: Hello, I am Max! Ash: I am Ash. May: I'm May. Paul: The name's Paul. Barry: Hi, I'm Barry! Vivi: Hello there, I am Vivi. Jesse Ventura: If you want to know the truth about the assassination of JFK, I'll give you this book. *distributes each of them a book called: They Killed Our President* Max: This is an interesting book. Ash: It seems to be about who killed President Kennedy. May: What an interesting book. Paul: There's a lot of conspiracies in this book. Barry: Wouldn't the people that could get exposed by these conspiracies try to go after you? Vivi: I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. Narrator: They managed to tell Team Rocket to stay out of their affairs. Under the possibility that Bill Clinton would declare war on Giovanni. And Jesse Ventura has shown everyone the truth about the assassination of John Fitzgerald Kennedy, with the book he wrote. Now the heroes can continue on to Lavaridge City. So stay tuned. Category:Episodes